cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celtic Irland
Article 1: Membership Membership, to Pandemonium is should be considered an honor and held in high regard. Nations wishing to join Pandemonium will meet the following. A. Nations must be free of wars, not currently aiding enemies of Pan or her allies, and can not reside on any ZI lists or enemy to any alliance. B. Nations agree to maintain a weekly forum activity, follow all orders given, and treat all other members and allies with respect. C. Nations agree to change to the white team, vote for the appointed senator, and refrain from war. D. Once a nation has applied the nation is not an official member, their AA should be set to "Pan Applicant", there is a mandatory 48 hour interview period at which time the applicant should check and answer the questions asked truthfully. If accepted the applicant will become a cadet and will go through the academy. A. Nations have the right to speak their minds in a private channel of the forum or on the members IRC. B. No nation shall be deprived the right of defense, either from in game attacks or accusations placed against them. C. All nations who have been granted membership, post cadet stage have the right to a harbor and foreign ministry. A. Termination of membership may be done by any nation, for any reason, given that the member post their resignation from membership, failure to post will result in attacks, one request to post resignation after a 24 hours the nation will be deemed a rogue and attacked. B. Membership may also be terminated if the member is found in violation of the charter, and following a trial, expulsion is the sentence. C. In extreme cases the Empress may expel a member from the alliance if the expulsion is needed for the safety of Pan as a whole. Pandemonium is an empire ruled by its empress and supporting roles. The leadership serves the members of Pan, they should alway hold the safety and honor of Pan above their own. Section 1: Empress A. The Empress is the highest authority in the alliance, concerning all aspects of the alliance both foreign and domestic. B. The Empress reserves the right to appoint or demote any members to government at any time. All members of the government answer to them. C. The Empress has the authority to approve or reject treaties, declarations of war, or other issues of Foreign Affairs. D. The Empress shall serve and follow the Charter of the alliance, shall not have the right to expel members without a court hearing, unless circumstances prevents a trial or deems one unnecessary. E. If the position becomes available, the previous empress will appoint the new. F: The Empress agree to serve the alliance to the best of their abilities for as long as they are capable and dedicated to leading Pandemonium. G: Emperor/Empress are expect to act and to lead with respect, dignity, and honor and to uphold the Pan Charter and alliance policies at all times. Section 2: Imperial Counsel A. Imperial Counsel consisting of the Regent, Reeve, and Marshal. B. Imperial Counsel will have power while the empress us away or a vacancy occurs. C. The Counsel members will still be in charge of their respective area's but with a 2/3 vote can act with imperial powers. Section 3: Regent A. The Regent is appointed by the empress, and serves as the head of the department of foreign affairs. B. This member appoints diplomats, reviews treaties, and is to act as book keeper for the treaty hall. C. This member has the ability to discuss treaties, but may not approve treaties. Section 4: Reeve A. The Reeve is appointed by the empress, and serves as the head of the department of internal affairs. B. This member appoints the Den, Recruiters, Bankers, and Tech/Trade Commissioners, in the need of a vacancy this member fills in where needed. Section 5: Marshal A. The Marshal is appointed by the empress, ad serves as the head of the department of defense. B. This member appoints Generals and other military commanders as needed. C. The Marshal is to keep record of all members activity on the forum and ensure that they are complying with requirements of the charter. D. The Marshal along with the empress, is in charge of the military of Pan. Section 6: Other offices A. If needed the Empress or one of the 3 charter positions need to create positions to fill needed rolls. B. If the roll becomes long term then it may be added to the charter, with the approval of the empress. When dealing with other alliances, Pan will honor all treaties to the letter, and be respectful to both allies and non allies. Section 1: Foreign Image A. Only members appointed by the Empress or Regent given the title and mask of "diplomat " are entitled to represent Pan. B. While representing Pan diplomats are required to conduct them selves in an appropriate manor, failure to do so could result in judicial action. C. No member under the rank of Regent may discuss treaties. D. Pan will treat all alliances with respect. Section 2: Embassies A. Embassies will be granted to alliances who meet the requirement of 5 members or more, and agree to make contact in the embassy at least once a week. B. One representative from the respected alliance will be given mod power over their embassy. C. If an embassy goes unused for more than 4 weeks, the embassy will be deleted and the associated mask(s) removed. Section 3: Treaties A. Treaties will only be granted to alliances that are held in the highest regard. B. Proposed treaties will be reviewed and debated for a minium of 72 hours, before any action is taken. C. Once every 30 days Pan will review all current treaties, and relations with the respected alliances. D. If Pan finds the need to cancel a treaty, it will honor the cancellation period, and will notify the respected alliance at the beginning of cancellation, both publicly and privately. The internal affairs of Pan should always be Internal, the leaking of internal information will be deemed treason. All sections not explicitly out lined as Foreign or military will fall under Internal, including but not limited to, recruitment, banking, forum management, as well as tech/trade management. Section 1: Recruitment A. Recruitment is the nerve center of the alliance, recruiters are held in high standing, and are among the highest respected members. B. Recruitment messages should be approved by the Reeve, before being used for recruitment purposes. C. Nations with an AA of more than 5 members is strictly forbidden, to do so will result in judicial action. Section 2: Banking A. Banking requires a nation to give selflessly of its self, bankers are held in high standing, and are among the highest respected members. B. Banking nations are required to have 3k infrastructure. C. Aid will only be given to approved nations, banks should not send aid until it is approved by the Empress or Reeve. D. All bank Nations are to have 15 million as an aid bucket. D. If a war brakes out, Banks are to enter peace mode and are then under the authority of the Marshal. Section 3: Forum Management A. Only members who have gained the trust of the Empress or Reeve, are entitled to forum management. B. Forum Managers will be responsible for making mask changes, watching the forum for profanity, and other forums of mediation. Section 4: Tech/Trade Management A. Tech Managers will be responsible for ensuring that tech deals run smoothly. B. Any tech deals that take place in Pan, are required to be approved by the Empress, Reeve, or a tech manager. C. Trade Managers will help members make the best use of their resources, for the betterment of their nations. D. Trade Circles should first be filled by members, then allies of the aqua color, and finally the general populous of the aqua team. Pan holds a blanket None Aggression Pact will all alliances. The defense of Pan and her allies is held at the highest regard. Leaking of information concerning the defense and well being of Pan, will result in a charge of treason. Section 1: Peace Time A. During peace time, nations are not to engage in conflict with any outside nations. B. During peace time nations are to have 1 aid slot open at all time for emergency purposes. Section 2: War Time A. During times of war Bank nations come under the authority of the Marshal, they are to enter peace mode and wait for instructions from the Empress or Marshal. B. During war time, nations are remain respectful to the enemy alliance. C. Nations will be sure that during times of war, they have made contact with their battle buddy, and engage together. Section 3: Rogue Attack A. If a nation comes under attack from a nation out side of a war they are to report it to their barracks and await instructions. B. If the attacker is allied then diplomats will contact the alliance in question prior to engagement, If diplomacy fails attacks will be launched against the aggressive nation. Section 4: Declarations of War A. Only the empress may declare war. B. In the event that an alliance declares war against Pan. The Empress and Marshal will work to negotiate peace with the alliance. At the time of the alliances declaration an automatic state of war is issued between the attacking alliance and Pan. The right to defense is a membership right that means the right to defense from both in game war attacks as well as accusations of a crime. All members will be given a chance to defend themselves against the charge against them. Section 1: Preparation A. Pan will ensure that every reasonable effort is made to provide the accused with the information requested, they accused will also be provided all material concerning the allegation prior to the trial. B. The accused will be given 48 hours to prepare their defense. C. The same 48 hour period will be alloted to the Reeve, to ague against the accused. Section 2: Trial A. The trial will span 36 hours. B. The following will be used as the outline of the trial. Post of crime, estimated time crime took place, and all other important information. The Reeve will then post evidence to support the accusation, the accused will then be allowed to present their case, the Reeve will then be given a chance to refute the claims followed by the reeves closing argument and proposed sentence for the crime, the Accused can the post their final comment, either refuting the accusation or asking for a reduced sentence. Section 3: Sentence A. 5 random people unrelated to the crime will be chosen to then read over the information and cast their vote, reason for vote, and recommended sentence. B. If the accused is found guilty the empress will review the proposed sentences, and make her verdict.